


Joke's on you

by TheHatMeister



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatMeister/pseuds/TheHatMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by  <a href="http://tygermama.tumblr.com/post/92286638452/the-avengers-get-really-bored-one-day-and-pick">this</a>  post, a short story about the Avengers pranking Tony. Background Clintasha. Rated T for mild swears and crude jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's on you

It had been six months since the invasion of New York, and reconstruction was finally under way. The Avengers had been helping rebuilding efforts as best they could, especially Tony Stark. He had loaned a few Iron Man suits to trusted workers in order to speed efforts, but was working himself to the bone flying materials to the top of skyscrapers and connecting new cables in situations too dangerous for the average worker. As a result, he spent all of his free hours asleep after knocking back a few glasses of bourbon, while Pepper managed press and finance.  
Despite the hopeful bustle of the city, its protectors were still slightly uneasy, shaken by the events of six months ago. Bruce had locked himself in the Hulk-proofed basement of Stark Tower for three weeks and refused to come out, terrified of being triggered and going on a rampage. Even now, he barely left the lab, tinkering with everything he could get his hands on. "The other guy's quiet when I'm busy," he'd said, smiling ruefully as he ran a hand through his wavy hair. The others had tacitly agreed to let him work through things on his own, and he seemed happy to work at re-designing the power grid. Meanwhile, Clint, Natasha, and Steve all took their frustrations out on inanimate objects, and occasionally each other. As they had all seen years of combat before, they weren't as traumatized as most, but their victory had been far too close for comfort, and aliens flying out of a giant hole in the sky would give any sensible person nightmares. As for Thor, he traveled between Earth and Asgard, attempting to split his time between his royal duties and time with Jane Foster, as well as occasionally visiting Loki. He could understand the motive to his brother's betrayal, but it never ceased to hurt him.  
However, today, he, Clint, Natasha, and Steve were gathered in Stark Tower, sharing easy conversation and a meal. Steve and Clint were both nursing beers, and sharing chips and guacamole with Natasha. Thor, having developed an obsession with Midgardian food, had flown all the way to the shawarma joint they'd eaten in after the Chitauri landed, and oblivious to the flash of smartphone cameras, had happily ordered a full pound of meat and pita, then flown away after delicately placing his change in the tip jar. Together, they swapped old war stories and laughs, finally enjoying a moment of relaxation.  
"-so what does Clint do? He fucking shoots the bomb, with his grappling arrow. So now he's flying towards a mushroom cloud and I'm on my last three bullets, and then the shockwave knocks over the girder and sends it right into his path!" Natasha smirked, kicking Clint gently in the leg.  
"Yup!" Clint grinned cheekily. "Five broken ribs, lacerated kidney, torn hamstring, the works. When I finally stagger back, what does Nat do? Punch me in the face!"  
Steve guffawed with laughter, and Thor nearly spit yoghurt sauce on the floor.  
"You deserved it," the former assassin replied, rolling her eyes, but still smiling. They were still laughing when a soft bell went off. Through the speakers, JARVIS announced, "It appears Mister Stark has returned."  
"Jeez, he's been working his ass off," Clint observed.  
"Perhaps we could do something to amuse him?" Pondered Thor. They all sat in silence for a minute, when Steve sat upright.  
"I have an idea," he announced, an unusually malicious glint in his eye. "Say...Loki were to escape, and come back to Earth." He held up a placating hand as Thor stood up, angry at having his honor and prison integrity impugned.  
"Just hypothetically speaking. And say he were to cast a spell," he continued, grinning mischievously, "that switched everybody's mind into a different body."  
"Why, Steve," said Natasha in mock innocence, "I had no idea you were so evil." The grin that spread across her face would've struck fear into most sensible humans.  
"Let's do it."  
"Count me in," chimed in Clint, "As long as I get to switch with Nat."  
Thor grinned widely. "That is an excellent idea, friend. I shall act accordingly, to the best of my ability."  
"Excellent," said Steve. "Let's get started. Everybody look confused." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it, and fixed his face in an expression of panic as the elevator chimed and Tony Stark strode out, stretching.  
"Man," he said, yawning. "I'm wiped. How's it-" He was cut off as Steve ran towards him, eyes wide and chest heaving.  
"Friend Stark!" He cried, imitating Thor. "Loki has escaped, he returned to Midgard briefly, and he has bewitched us!" Tony's eyes widened, then narrowed.  
"What the hell did he do? And why do you sound like MC Hammer over there?" He said, gesturing at Thor, who had run into the room.  
"You dare mock me?" Spluttered Steve, drawing himself up. "If I were not incapable of summoning Mjolnir now, I would have you in battle this instant!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Thor," Thor said, drawling his vowels in an uncanny imitation of Steve. "Loki's gone now, but he did something to us. I'm Steve, and that," he said, pointing at Steve, "is Thor." Tony's brow twitched in confusion.  
"How does that even work?" He asked incredulously.  
"Loki has many powers," Steve intoned seriously, inwardly cringing at his butchering of Thor's mannerisms. "Illusion is second nature to him." Thor nodded encouragingly, but immediately snapped back to a serious face as soon as Tony glanced in his direction. Fortunately, Clint and Natasha came running in, providing an excellent distraction.  
"Do you guys have any ideas yet?" Clint rolled his eyes. "Being stuck in this moron is even worse than dating him."  
"Hey, I'm loving this!" Protested Natasha. "Boobs are twice as fun when you actually have them!" She shimmied, then grabbed her breasts and wiggled them, showing off. Clint, knowing Natasha too well, did the only thing she would've done, and punched 'Clint' square in the jaw. The resulting tussle was full of name-calling and hair-pulling. Steve had to say, the two of them put on a better show than he could have possibly imagined. Tony sighed, plopping down on the nearest seat and rubbing his temples.  
"Okay," he muttered, exasperated, "how the hell do we fix this?" He turned to Steve, glaring. "He's your brother, you got any suggestions?"  
Steve assumed his best stoic face, trying not to laugh. "We must journey to Asgard, and retrieve the horn of a Bilgesnipe. Its powers will restore us to our true selves."  
"Tony, you gotta help us," begged Thor, "This feels so weird."  
"I agree wholeheartedly," said Steve. "It is most strange to be possessing the Captain's body."  
"Great," sighed Tony, "just peachy. " He stood up, still sulking. "Leave it to you guys to get Freaky Friday'd by some greasy-haired, British-sounding punk who's supposed to be in prison in another dimension!"  
Clint couldn't take it any more. He broke down in gales of laughter, and Natasha followed shortly afterwards, making noises that could only be described as cackling. Steve was bent double, tears leaking from his eyes, and even Thor was guffawing. Tony looked from face to face, confused, and then suddenly realization hit him.  
"You jerks!" He groaned. "I can't believe it. Grown men and women acting like children." He stalked off, only stopping to grab a tumbler from the side table. However, as he turned away, he was shaking slightly with silent laughter. As the elevator doors closed behind him, he grinned from ear to ear, and even laughed out loud for the first time in months.  
"Mission accomplished," said Clint, fist-bumping Natasha.  
"I never thought you had it in you, Rogers," she said admiringly. "You really hammed it up."  
"What can I say," replied Steve in false modesty, "I just went with things." His eyes sparkling with mischief, he surveyed the group. "Now let's go find Pepper."


End file.
